


Aaron Dingle Week 2020 - A Collection Of Robron works

by mrdingleifyonasty



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Violence, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrdingleifyonasty/pseuds/mrdingleifyonasty
Summary: Aaron Dingle Week 2020 has concluded over on Tumblr so here are all 7 of the works I posted. All featuring Robron with some appearances by Adam Barton and Seb White!
Relationships: Aaron Dingle & Robert Sugden & Seb White, Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden, Adam Barton & Aaron Dingle
Comments: 14
Kudos: 121





	1. The One With The Posh Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Day One Prompt - "It's a hobby of mine to prove you wrong"
> 
> In which Aaron spies a Posh Boy on the dancefloor and Adam reckons he'll never pull him.

“Sorry mate but there’s no way you’re pulling posh boy,” Adam chuckles as he finishes his pint. “I don’t think dirty grease monkeys are his type,” 

“Oh yeah?” Aaron replies. Emboldened by beer, his new black jeans and the aftershave he’d nicked off Adam, he was ready to make a move. It’d been months since he’d had any action. Something Adam loved to remind him of with annoying frequency. The gay bar thing wasn’t really his scene and neither were random hook ups but desperate times called for desperate measures. There was no way he was going another month listening to Adam’s constant jibes about his non existent sex life. 

“Pollard’s going to get laid before you do,” he says as though on cue. 

“You’re sick. Did anyone ever tell you that?” Aaron frowns. He definitely doesn’t want that mental picture in his head thank-you-very-much. Instead he’d rather picture Posh Boy out of the tight suit he’s wearing. Aaron’s pretty sure that blonde hair will look even better all sweaty and messy.   
“Earth to Aaron?” Adam waves a hand in front of his face. “I bet he’s not even gay,”

“Only one way to find out ain’t there?” Aaron downs the rest of his pint and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. All of a sudden he feels kind of nervous. He’s pulled in gay bars before but this guy is different. There’s something charming about the way he’s dancing. The guy has absolutely no rhythm at all and Aaron’s pretty sure his flailing arms are in danger of connecting with someone’s head but there’s a quiet confidence about the guy. Like he doesn’t give a shit. 

“Go for it mate,” Adam urges. He smirks. “I’ll have the commiseration pint ready and waiting,” 

“Good. You’re gonna need it. It’s a hobby of mine to prove you wrong,”

With that, Aaron slides off his bar stool and approaches the dancefloor. He’s not a dancer, not by any stretch of the imagination, but that’s the power this guy has over him. Aaron Dingle hitting a dancefloor willingly. 

Luck’s on his side though because just as he gets near Posh Boy, the song ends and another, slower one starts. Posh Boy makes his way over to one of the pillars at the edge of the dancefloor and leans against it.   
“Alright?” Aaron says as he approaches him. “You’re well fit you are,” as soon as the words leave his mouth he realises how clumsy they are. 

Posh Boy raises an eyebrow, a corner of his mouth quirks up in a bemused smile.  
“Does that often work for ya?” He asks. “The steamroller approach?” 

Aaron’s wrong footed. It does actually work for him. The couple of times he’s used it. Fair play to him he’s been a lot drunker when he’s used it in the past so sound judgement wasn’t exactly on his side.   
“Robert.” Posh Boy continues. “And you are?” 

“A-Aaron,” Aaron replies. He’s glad that the bar is so dark because he knows he’s blushing right now. He’s got a sinking feeling that he’s going to need that pint. 

“Well Aaron, nice to meet you. I take it you don’t do this very often?” Robert says. His smirk is out in full force now and Aaron can’t take his eyes off his mouth. He’s pretty sure it’s capable of some dirty, filthy things. “You’ll be asking me what brings me to a place like this next,” 

“You’re just lucky I didn’t ask you if it hurt when you fell from heaven,” Aaron shot back, sending himself up. He’s rewarded with Robert’s laugh. 

“I’m lucky indeed,” He replies suggestively as his eyes roam up and down Aaron’s body. “So, what are you drinking? All that dancing’s made me thirsty,” 

They head back to the bar and Robert orders them a couple of pints. Aaron makes sure they sit near Adam because it feels bloody good to live in a world where Adam Barton is wrong.   
“Who’s the guy staring?” Robert asks as they take their first sips. “Jealous ex?” 

“It’s me best mate,” Aaron explains. “Reckoned I stood no chance with you,” 

“Wrong a lot then is he?” Robert asks. He gives Adam a friendly wave. Adam nods back and quickly looks away, trying to act like he wasn’t watching their every move. “He’s about as smooth as you are,” he teases.

“Just because I’m out of practice,” Aaron rolls his eyes. He can’t help but grin. He’s loving every minute of this back and forth they have. It’s so natural, like they’ve known each other years instead of minutes. 

“Well it’s a first for me,” Robert says. “I haven’t been out that long. Only told my sister last month. Still, it’s nice to find a good looking bloke on your very first visit to a gay bar,” he reaches over and gives Aaron’s denim clad knee a squeeze. “Do you fancy going somewhere a bit quieter? Maybe grab something to eat? I don’t know about you but I could do with something hot and greasy.” 

“Sounds good,” Aaron drains his pint. He doesn’t know why but all of a sudden he’s hoping that this doesn’t turn out to be some random hook up. Something in his gut is telling him that he’d like to spend a lot more of his time with Robert. 

“Right then,” Robert finished his own pint and slams the empty glass down on the bar. “Get your coat Aaron? You’ve pulled!”


	2. The One With Drunken Singing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Two Prompt - "I'm not drunk. I s-swear"
> 
> In which Robert's had one too many and decides to put on a live performance for his husband

“I love you baby and if it’s quite alright…” 

Aaron sat up slightly in bed. He couldn’t be quite sure but he thought he heard singing. Terrible, horrible off key singing. He looked over at the alarm clock which told him that it was just past midnight. He listened intently for a few seconds and, hearing nothing, shook his head and sunk back down on his pillows. He was knackered after a busy day at the scrap yard and therefore desperate for some decent kip. Luckily for him, he’d had the place to himself so he’d had a couple of beers, ordered a pizza and vegged out in front of the TV all evening. Liv was sleeping over at a friend’s place and Robert was having a night out catching up with some old school friends. 

“I need you baby to warm the lonely night…” 

He was just closing his eyes and there it was again. The singing. Sitting up properly this time, he frowned and rubbed his eyes. He was definitely not imagining it. 

“I love you baby, trust in me when I say…”

And there it was again. He threw back the covers and grabbed the t-shirt he’d dumped on the floor. Yanking it over his head, he moved towards the bedroom window where the singing seemed to be coming from. 

“Oh pretty baby, don’t bring me down I pray…”

Definitely coming from outside. With a heavy sigh, Aaron slid open the bedroom window and leaned out, intent on giving the performer an earful. 

What he didn’t expect to see was his husband standing underneath the bedroom window. He had that slightly dishevelled look of someone who’d had one too many pints. His shirt collar was open and his tie was hanging loose as he swayed slightly on the spot. As soon as he caught sight of Aaron, he beamed.   
“Aaron!” He exclaimed joyously. He held up a very crushed looking bouquet of garage forecourt flowers. 

“Robert, what the hell are you doing?” Aaron asked through gritted teeth. “You’ll wake the whole bloody village!” 

“I love you Mr Sugden!” Robert announced in a sing-song voice. “An’ I don’t care who knowsh it!” He paused for a moment and then, almost as if it were an afterthought added, “I’m not drunk! I s-swear!” 

Aaron shook his head in disbelief. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. His dreams of a decent night’s kip were flying straight out of the window.   
“Robert, get inside!”

“You’re the one for me Mr Aaron Single-Dugden!” Robert flung his arms wide to emphasis his point, sending the bouquet hurtling into the nearby hedge. “Oopsh!” He giggled. “Lemme get those!” 

“Robert, forget the flowers, just come inside,” Aaron pleaded. He was beginning to be grateful that the flat above them was still empty. God knows what would be happening now if someone else lived there.   
“Nope! can’t! S’important,” Robert held up his finger in an over-emphasised ‘wait there’ gesture as he started to root around in the garden around him. 

Aaron let out a heavy sigh and closed the bedroom window. He grabbed his discarded jeans and pulled them on quickly, slipping his feet into his trainers. He bounded down the spiral staircase and pulled open the front door to find his husband on his hands and knees looking for the missing bouquet.   
“Robert, come on. Let’s get ya inside,” Aaron said, gently pulling his drunken husband to his feet. 

“Aaron!” Robert said happily as though he’d just noticed his husband’s presence. He held out a slightly wilted dandelion. “Happy Valentine’s Day!” 

Aaron shook his head fondly and started to guide his husband towards the front door. Robert leant heavily against him, partially giggling to himself and partially telling Aaron how much he loved him. 

Aaron didn’t have the heart to tell him that Valentine’s Day was last week.


	3. The One With The Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Three Prompt - "I love you, you idiot!"
> 
> In which Robert's illness is causing new struggles. A more serious story here. Warnings for mentions of dementia. Please take care when reading if this a sensitive subject for you.

Tuesday was another bad day. If truth be told, there were more bad days now than good. The doctors had warned Aaron that this would happen. It would be a slow decline over months and years but eventually, there would come a point where his husband no longer recognised the world around him. 

On the last visit to the neurologist, she’d suggested respite care with a view to transferring Robert somewhere permanent. Aaron had balked at the idea. He was tired, of course he was. He was no longer the young strong lad he’d once been. But, as he’d told her, they’d been married for over 40 years and he wasn’t going to turn his back on the man he loved just because things were getting tough.   
“Come on Robert,” Aaron gently chided, trying to ease his husband’s foot into a sock. It had taken them both almost an hour to get him dressed, Robert cursing and fighting all the way. Aaron knows that he can’t take it personally when his husband hits out. He’s frustrated, confused and scared. 

“No!” Robert protests, kicking out. Aaron’s not as fast as he used to be but he manages to move out of the way so it doesn’t connect with his face. “No!” Robert repeats. 

“Just one more sock Robert,” Aaron says, picking up the sock again. They’ve got special rubber patches on the bottom. It stops Robert from slipping on their kitchen floor as he had done last month. They’d narrowly managed to avoid a serious injury but Aaron had come home with a supply of special socks to make sure that it didn’t happen again. 

“Stop it.” Robert protested again. “Hurting”

Aaron took a deep breath and slipped the sock on as quickly as he could before sitting back on his heels. God how he ached. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down. It was always harder on the bad days. To maintain that stoic attitude the doctors and his family saw. But he knew what would happen if he showed them how exhausted he was. Robert was his husband and he was determined to see this through until the end. They’d been through so much together and there was no way in hell he would leave his husband to some strangers in a care home. He opened his eyes again to see that Robert had calmed down somewhat. He was staring down at Aaron, a slightly confused look on his face.   
“Why are you there?” He asked. 

“We’re getting you ready for the day,” Aaron explained. “Seb’s coming over later for dinner,”

“Oh,” Robert replied. “Why are you there?” He asked again. 

“Good point Robert,” Aaron said, hauling himself to his feet with great difficulty. “That wasn’t the most comfortable position,” He added as he sat down beside Robert on the bed. They were silent for a few moments, Robert staring off into space, Aaron trying to get his breath back. 

“I’m sorry,” Robert said suddenly, breaking their silence. “You have to do so much now,” 

These moments of clarity were getting fewer and more far apart. Aaron knew that he had to cherish each and every one. He slid his hand across and took hold of Robert’s left hand. His fingers found the silver band around his husband’s ring finger.  
“I’ll do it all,” he replied quietly. “As long as you need me to,” He smiled even though he could feel the tears building in his eyes. “I love you-”

“You idiot,” Robert finished for him. 

Tuesday was another bad day. But his husband’s moments of clarity were worth every single one of them.


	4. The One With The Bully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Four Prompt - "You'll always be our baby"
> 
> In which Seb deals with a homophobic bully at school. Warnings for use of homophobic slurs.

Seb ripped off his school tie as soon as he came in through the front door. He tossed it idly over the back of the sofa. No double it would snake its way to the floor at some point and there’d be a mad dash to find it in the morning but, for now at least, he didn’t have to worry about it. 

“Alright Seb?” Robert greeted. He gave his son his customary hair tousle. It was the old, familiar sign of his love and it irritated Seb no end. It took him ages to get his hair into a perfect bed-head style and it took his Dad less than thirty seconds to totally ruin it. 

“What’s for dinner?” Seb asked as he kicked his school shoes off. Robert raised his eyebrows but didn’t comment when he left them by the sofa along with his school bag. 

“I’m making lasagna,” 

“Nice one,” Seb grinned. His Dad was an awesome cook. Way better than Daddy Aaron or his Aunt Liv. He was probably even better than his Aunt Victoria but there was no way in hell he was going to say that one out loud. 

Seb sat himself down at the kitchen table just as his Daddy Aaron came in through the front door. He was dressed for the scrap yard, in his steel toe capped boots and old jeans and sweater. Seb couldn’t help but grin as he watched him kick off the boots and leave them next to his school shoes.  
“Alright kid?” Aaron asked as he gave him a quick pat on the shoulder and gave Robert a kiss. “Summat smells good,” 

“Lasagna,” Robert replied. “I’m serving up,”

“Nice one,” Aaron quickly washed his hands and sat down at the table. Robert dished up three portions of lasagna and put a bowl of garlic bread in the middle of the table. 

Seb listened as his dads shared stories about their work days. One of his Dad’s stories about some business deal was taking so long, Seb was hoping to avoid any questions about his own day. Eventually though, the inevitable happened.  
“So Seb, how was school?” Aaron asked.

Seb sighed. That was the thing about his Daddy Aaron. When he asked how school was, he actually wanted to know. A simple ‘alright’ or ‘fine’ wouldn’t do. His Daddy had once explained that he hadn’t had the best education or done particularly well when he’d been at school and he wanted to make sure that his son didn’t have the same problems. He was there at every parent’s evening, asking millions of questions. He would look over his school books, read every single word of his reports and checked over his homework. His Dad did it too but not with the same ‘enthusiasm’. As long as his grades were good and his homework was done, it was fine with him. 

“It was just a regular day,” Seb replied with a shrug. “We had PE today so we played football. There weren't many of us there ‘cos everyone’s got that cold. Y’know, the one I had? The one you wouldn’t let me off school with? even though I was pretty much dying?” That was another thing about his Dads. You had to be collapsed on the floor puking blood before they’d consider letting you off school. 

“You were fine Seb,” Robert said as he helped himself to more lasagna. “It was just a little common cold,” 

“We’d probably have believed ya if your cold hadn’t given you a rash,” Aaron added. “One that’s the same colour as a red felt tip,”

“Whatever,” Seb huffed. “I got to be team captain” he boasted around a mouthful of garlic bread. “Joe got to be the other one,” He added bitterly. He hated Joe. He was one of the posh kids who went around acting like he was better than any of the others. Seb had once pointed out if he was so rich then he would’ve been sent to a private school and Joe had spent the rest of day going round looking majorly pissed off. Since then, he’d kind of had it in for him. 

“Ugh, I hate that kid,” Aaron rolled his eyes. “Snotty little brat,” 

“And he totally thinks he’s better at football than he is!” Seb added, keen to bash his sworn enemy as much as possible. “Like really, the way he struts around the pitch you’d think he’d been picked to play for the premier league,”

“Except he’s so crap at lessons he probably can’t spell premier league,” Aaron cut in. 

“Aaron!” Robert chided. “Carry on with the story Seb,”

“Well we started picking teams. I pick at my mates obviously and Joe picks his shi-, erm, stupid mates until there’s one kid left. Justin. He’s always last to be picked. He’s not really into sports. So Joe leans over to me and says, “Hey White, looks like you’ll be left with that queer Justin,” and then his team all start laughing like it’s the funniest thing in the world. Then Will, one of my mates looks at me and I know he’s planning something. He hates all that homophobic shi--rubbish too,” 

“I told you I hate that kid,” Aaron grumbled to Robert. “Saying stuff like that,” Robert patted his hand but continued to focus on Seb.

“We got Justin and it’s whatever. I don’t really care that he’s not good at football. He’s pretty funny when you get to know him and we figure he can just be a defender. He doesn’t have to run all that much but it’s not as important as goalkeeper,” 

“That’s good of you son,” Robert said proudly. 

“Yeah, well,” Seb hurried on quickly. He wasn’t keen to get on with the next part but he didn’t want his Dad to start off on some embarrassing tangent about how proud he was or how, no matter what, ‘you’ll always be our baby’. His Dad liked to do it a lot and it was cringey as hell. “So we get into our team huddle and we decide that if there’s a collision on the pitch we need to go down shouting because the teacher will give us the foul. Pretty smart right? The match started and weren’t not doing too bad although someone in Joe’s team scores really quickly and that just makes Joe worse. He starts saying stuff like ‘it’s men against queers’ and keeps trying to shove into Justin,”

“Didn’t your teacher notice any of this was going on?” Aaron asked. He had an incredulous look on his face which, in Seb’s experience, often led directly to his angry Daddy Aaron face. 

“That’s the thing, Joe’s so sly. He always makes sure there’s no teacher ever around when he does that shi--stuff. Anyway, half time is called so we all head to the benches to grab some water. Then Joe walks past me and says that my dads are--” Seb paused suddenly. He’d gotten so into telling his story that he’d forgotten he wasn’t going to mention that particular part. 

“What did he say Seb?” Robert asked. 

“I don’t wanna say,” Seb replied. He stared at his empty plate, knowing full well that his dads were probably sharing looks over his head. It kind of freaked him out how they seemed to be able to communicate without saying anything.  
“It’s ok mate,” He felt Daddy Aaron’s hand on his shoulder. “We won’t get mad at you for saying it. Even if it’s something really bad,” 

“I’m not gonna say the actual word,” Seb said, still staring at his plate. “But it’s a horrible word for gay people,” 

“It’s ok son,” Robert said gently. “It’s a horrible word and I know that you’re far too intelligent and sensitive to ever use it,” 

“Like hell it’s ok!” Aaron fumed. “I’m not having some snotty little so and so insulting my son! I’m going to the school tomorrow and I’m going to get this sorted out!” 

“Um, well...actually...you’re gonna have to go to the school anyway,” Seb replied sheepishly. He started to fiddle with his knife and fork, a slight blush creeping across his cheeks. 

“And why’s that?” Robert asked suspiciously. 

“Let me explain first!” Seb said quickly. “When we got back to the pitch, Joe decided to start trying to play dirty. I’ve got the ball and he suddenly slides towards me and tries to boot me really hard on the ankle. I managed to dodge and everything and ‘cos the teacher is up the other end of the pitch, Joe called me a ‘queer piece of trash’ and...I got mad. And...well...I might have punched him...which might have started a fight…the teacher had to split us up and we both had to go and see the headteacher. So I get called into his office and he wants to know why I started it. I told him all about Joe and that he keeps making all these homophobic comments. I said some kids would find that really intimidating. Then I told him that it’s a slur and hate speech and that he and his staff have a duty of care to make sure their students feel safe in the school environment regardless of sexual orientation…” 

“That’s great kid,” Aaron replied. He had a proud smile on his face. “I’m proud of you for sticking up for what you believe in-”

“Although violence wasn’t the right way to deal with it,” Robert cut in, flashing a significant look at Aaron. 

“I know Dad, I’m sorry,” Seb replied. He got out of his seat and started to gather up all of the dinner dishes. He offered what he hoped was a sincere enough admonished look. It was beginning to look like he might’ve just gotten away with it. He picked up the stack of plates he’d just made and was about halfway to the sink when his Dad stopped him.  
“Hang on a minute Seb, you still haven’t told us what the principal said,”

“Well, erm, pretty much what you said Dad. That violence isn’t the way to deal with bullies,” 

“And?” Robert clamped his arms across his chest, one eyebrow raised. Seb knew that he was well and truly busted. 

“And he kind of suspended me for a week…”


	5. The One With The Grubby Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Five Prompt - "Everyone keeps telling me you're the bad guy"
> 
> In which Aaron finds the courage to get away from a horrible situation. Trigger warning for mentions of domestic violence. Nothing graphic.

“Aaron?”   
Aaron feels the bile rise in his throat. His heart pounds in his chest. He dodges behind the nearest gravestone. He has no idea how long he’d been out here. It could’ve been hours. It’s pitch black in the areas not illuminated by the street lights and he’s hoping that the cover of darkness will provide ample opportunity to hide. He doesn’t know where he’s going. He just needs to get away. 

“Aaron!?”   
Aaron closes his eyes and wills him to give up. He’s heard him calling his name from all directions and he still hasn’t shown any signs of going away. He’s so bloody loud Aaron wouldn’t be surprised if he woke up the entire village. He draws his knees to his chest and hides his face in them. He didn’t, didn’t, didn’t want anyone else to know. Once they got involved, Paddy, his Mum, Uncle Cain...no. He just didn’t want to think about it. He couldn’t do it to them. Couldn’t shatter their illusions. He was happy...he was happy…he was happy…

The voice fades away. It sounds as if he’s going back by the village hall in the opposite direction. Aaron takes this opportunity to get to his feet and run out of the cemetery towards Hotten Road. He has no idea where he’s going. There’s no buses this time of night. But he has to get away. He can’t be around him another minute. He needs to breathe again. He’s been waiting for the other shoe to drop for so long now and tonight it did. Worse than it’s ever been before.

He charges out into the road, doesn’t see the car until he’s right in its path. The headlights are like two blazing suns, blinding him. His feet take root in the tarmac and he can’t move. The car moves towards him, closer and closer. Aaron closes his eyes again because maybe, just maybe, this is better for everyone.   
“What the hell!? Aaron!?” 

Arms around him. Pulling him. Moving him. The roots are broken. Someone sits him down.   
“Aaron?” He feels a hand on his shoulder. He flinches away from it. “What’s happened to you? You’re freezing!”

He can’t reply. The words won’t come. He wants to reach out but he just can’t. 

“Look, we’re going to drive ok? we’re going to go somewhere quiet, somewhere safe and then we’re going to work this all out. You just sit back and try to relax for now,” 

Safe. 

That’s what he thought he was. Only he was wrong. Like so many things before it, he’s messed it up.

The car is moving again but he doesn’t take in any of the sights around him. He has no idea where he’s going but he can’t bring himself to care. He just needs to be away from the village, away from him. He’s so tired, he can’t remember the last time he slept at night. He’s been falling asleep at random times lately. He’s just so exhausted all the time. The gentle movement of the car doesn’t help. The warmth. The comfortable seat. He closes his eyes…

“Aaron? Aaron? wake up…”   
A gentle shaking. Aaron’s eyes snap open. He’s tied down to something. He tries to get free but he’s clumsy, unco-ordinated..

“Hey, hey, it’s just the seatbelt. Come here, let me get it,”   
The pressure across his chest is released and he can breathe again. He looks to his right to see who his saviour is.   
“Robert?” 

“Aaron, what the hell is going on here?” Robert asks. He looks terrified and worried all rolled into one. “Look, it doesn’t matter right now. We need to get you inside ok?” 

Aaron looks out through the windscreen. The large, looming building, the bright lights. Hotten General. 

“No, no! Robert! please. I can’t go in there,” Bile rises in his throat again. 

“You need to, you’re obviously hurt,” Robert replies. “We need to get you checked out,” 

“Robert I can’t! You don’t understand! what if he’s in there? he’s clever. He’d check. And even if he’s not, he’ll find out. Someone will tell him. Please Robert. I can’t.” 

“Are you talking about Alex?” Robert asks. He’s still looking worried but now he seems more confused. He stares at him, searching his face until finally he gets it. “Wait, he did this to you?” He adds incredulously. Robert’s eyes are on his chest and stomach now. Aaron looks down. He was topless apart from an unzipped hoodie. Red blossoms are all over his torso, some are already deepening to blue, the worst ones already purple. He quickly pulls the hoodie around him, fumbling fingers pulling at the zip. He can’t bring himself to reply so he closes his eyes and gives the slightest nod.   
“Shit Aaron. How long has this been going on?” 

“Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy Robert. And you are. You did some terrible things but...you never...you wouldn’t...they all think he’s a hero. But he’s...please. Don’t make me go in there,” 

“We still need to get you checked out,” Robert says, his jaw is set and Aaron knows he’s already thinking about how he can get back at Alex. “I’ll drive you into Leeds. We’ll go to St James’-”

“No hospitals. I’ll be fine. It...it looks worse than it is. I’ve been in enough fights over the years to know. Just...just...drop me off at a hotel or something,” 

Robert doesn’t reply. Instead he starts the car and backs out of the parking space. He continues to drive wordlessly, an unreadable expression on his face. Aaron wants to stay awake but he finds it’s hard. Now that he’s calmed down a bit, he can feel the pain in his ribs and stomach. He’s tired. So tired. He wishes they could just stay like this forever. Driving into the night endlessly. He rests his forehead on the window and tries to ignore the pain.

Robert stops the car about twenty minutes later in the car park of some sleazy looking B&B. Aaron gets out of the car and he expects Robert to drive away because they’re not together anymore. They’re not even friends. Robert owes him nothing. But the car doesn’t start up again. He gets out as well.   
“Well it’s not The Ritz but I don’t think we’re going to get any better this time of night,” 

Aaron wants to argue. To tell Robert to go home. But he just can’t find it in himself to protest. Robert leads the way into the grubby little foyer and books a room for the night. He hands over his credit card and signs a couple of pieces of paper and is handed a key in return. Aaron follows behind as they climb a couple of staircases and turn into a hallway with a musty smell and a threadbare carpet. Robert unlocks the door nearest to them and gently ushers Aaron inside. 

It’s a small room with two single beds, a TV attached to the ceiling, a chest of drawers and a little bathroom to their right. The wallpaper is old and slightly yellowed with age. Robert leads him to one of the beds and sits him down. The sheets at least look clean. Robert busies himself at the dresser. There’s a little kettle on the top with some paper cups and various teabags. He watches as Robert makes a cup of tea, dumping a couple of sugars in it.   
“I know you don’t take sugar but it’s meant to be good for shock,” he explains when he hands him the paper cup. He sits down on the next bed. The room is so small their knees almost touch. “Are you ready to tell me what happened?” 

“He just gets angry sometimes,” Aaron mutters with a shrug. “It started after he moved in, I dunno...everyone thinks he’s so good for me and I didn’t want to admit that I messed up again. That…” he feels tears come to his eyes. “I let someone else hurt me again…” 

“Hey, hey,” he feels a hand on his knee. “You never let any of that stuff happen ok? it’s not your fault. We’re going to sort this out. We’re going to get him out of your flat and you’ll never have to see him again. I’m not going to make you go to the police if you don’t want to but I’m not going to let you go back there,” 

“How?” Aaron asks shakily. He can feel himself beginning to tremble now. He has to put the cup down. He’s kept this a secret for weeks now and letting it all out feels like letting out a breath he’s been holding for too long. Another wave of exhaustion hits him. 

“I don’t know, but we’re going to work it out. You’re not alone ok? I’m going to help in any way that I can,” Robert says reassuringly. 

“We’re not even together anymore,” Aaron says sadly. He just wants to sink back onto the pillows and fall asleep. He’s got no fight in him. 

“You look knackered,” Robert replies. “Why don’t you try and get some kip? We’ll sort something out in the morning. I don’t know what yet but we will,” 

Aaron doesn’t argue when Robert pulls back the sheets and gently pushes him down. As soon as his head hits the woefully thin pillow, he can feel his eyes closing. He feels the sheets being carefully pulled over him and the last thing he hears is Robert’s whispered promise that he won’t leave him tonight. 

****

Robert watches as Aaron sleeps fitfully, tossing and turning in the narrow bed. He aches to wrap his arms around him and hold him close like he used to when the nightmares plagued him before. Instead he remains content with watching over him as he tries to kill the time by reading on his phone. 

He doesn’t know what they’ll do next but he does know that Dr Alex is going to regret ever laying a finger on Aaron Dingle.


	6. The One With The IKEA Furniture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Six Prompt - "They know. I don't know how they do, but they've figured it out"
> 
> In which the boys learn that IKEA furniture is evil and Robert doubts his parenting abilities.

“I don’t know how they do it!” Aaron growls in irritation. “They just know! They know. I don’t know how they do, but they’ve figured it out. They’re clearly geniuses! Bloody IKEA geniuses!” 

“Let’s just have another look.” Robert replies. He picks up the booklet that Aaron dropped in frustration. He frowns over the content from a moment. “So what’s this part meant to be?” 

“Who knows?” Aaron fumes. “Ya need a degree just to read the soddin’ thing!” 

“Well this is clearly part K,” Robert says, holding up a piece of rectangular wood. “Maybe…” He consults the booklet again. “Or maybe it’s J…” 

“What did I tell ya?” Aaron stares at the pieces of wood again as if they’ll suddenly rearrange themselves into the completed crib. “Like I said, people just do this stuff. They just know how! The other week I heard Paddy talking about how he’d put together a bookcase. Just let that sink in for a minute. Paddy. DIY.” He sighed. “Maybe it’ll make more sense after a beer?” 

They’d started building the crib shortly after it had been delivered almost two hours ago. It had been exciting at first to get everything unpacked and into what was going to be the baby’s room. The crib was the final thing they needed. Aaron had repainted the spare bedroom and he and Robert had spent an entire day picking out the perfect theme. They’d debated long over space, jungle and trains before finally settling on a farm animals theme.   
“Like your pigs did?” Robert teased. 

Aaron rolled his eyes. Robert had had the ‘greatest’ idea of doing a little mural across one of the walls. It was meant to depict a bunch of farm animals. It really had been a great idea and everything but was hampered by the fact that neither of them could really draw. Robert had gone the route of working from a printed off simple cartoon picture and had managed to do some pretty passable sheep and cows. Aaron had decided to go free hand and his pigs were, well, something left to be desired.   
“Gonna give ‘im nightmares they are,” Robert said with a smug grin. 

Aaron grabbed the instruction booklet out of his husband’s hands and batted him on the shoulder with it.   
“What about you Mr-Is-This-Part-K-Or-J? Didn’t ya watch Sesame Street? I thought you farm boys were meant to be good with your hands!” 

“The farm raised herds of cows Mr Dingle, not herds of cribs! There’s a slight difference.” He wrapped his arms around Aaron’s waist and pulled him closer. “Besides, you know I’m good with my hands,” he added suggestively. 

“Get off! we need to get this finished,” Aaron disentangled himself from Robert but couldn’t help but grin. He checked the instructions again. “Right, well, we’re gonna need the bag of screws labelled ‘H’ for this bit,” he poked a large piece of wood with his toe. “Where’d ya put ‘em?” 

“Erm...somewhere?” Robert looked around the room. It looked like a bit of a disaster. There was cardboard, plastic and foam packing peanuts everywhere as well as the various pieces of the crib. 

“How about we come back to this later?” Aaron suggested. “I reckon we need a break. We’ll have a couple of beers, grab a pizza and then try to tackle this thing again,” He places the booklet down on a nearby dresser and starts to head out the room. 

Robert doesn’t follow him. When Aaron looks back at his husband, he looks like a lost little boy, standing sadly amongst the debris of their DIY project.   
“What’s wrong?” Aaron asks. He dodges around some cardboard and places his hand on his husband’s cheek. To his surprise, there are tears in Robert’s eyes. “Robert?” 

“I’m a failure aren’t I?” Robert says, his voice barely above a whisper. “I’m not there for Seb like I should be because I left him go to Liverpool and now I can’t even build a stupid crib for William! Poor kid’s not even been born yet and I’m already letting him down. What if I’m not the Dad he needs me to be? what if I just keep letting him down?”

“Woah, woah,” Aaron pulls Robert into his arms. “Come on now. You’re an amazing Dad to Seb and you’re gonna be an amazing Dad to William as well,” He pushes Robert away a little bit so he can look into his eyes. “You’re a wonderful man Mr Sugden and William’s gonna love you as much as we all do,” 

“Thanks Mr Dingle,” Robert smiles at last. He wipes his eyes. “Look at me getting all crazy over a stupid crib,”

“A stupid crib indeed,” Aaron replies. “Now how about that pizza and beer?” 

“Sounds good to me!” He offers Aaron a smirk. “And then maybe we can paint over those pigs?”

Robert’s answer comes in the form of a large handful of foam packing peanuts to the face.


	7. The One With The Bribery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Seven Prompt - Free Choice
> 
> In there's absolutely no way Seb is going to school and Aaron decides to resort to other means to get his son there.

“Seb, where are your school shoes?” 

“Daddy threw them away,” Seb replied, his face pure innocence and light. Aaron raised an eyebrow at his small son. He was dressed in his school sweatshirt and new grey trousers all ready to start his first day in Year One. That was aside from the shoe issue. 

“And why would Daddy do that?” Aaron asked. 

“‘Cos school is bad,” Seb said adamantly. 

It had been a trial and a half to get Seb into his new uniform. Apparently he’d taken it into his head that there was no way he was ever going to school and he didn’t need to anyway.  
“No it’s not,” Aaron replied. Of course, he hadn’t had the best time at school. Nor had he been the best student either but he wasn’t about to admit that. 

“But I don’t want to go to school today Daddy Aaron,” Seb pouted. He sat down on the sofa and folded his little arms across his chest. He looked so much like Robert when he was in one of his moods that Aaron had to struggle to keep a straight face. 

“Well I don’t want to go to work today but I have to,” He went to the kitchen bin and, sure enough, there were Seb’s brand new school shoes. “It was naughty of you to put them in the bin Seb,” He chided as he knelt down in front of the sofa. He started to help his son into the shoes which only worsened the pout.  
“You’re a mean daddy,” He said. 

Aaron tried his best not to take that one to heart. It was hard because he often doubted his abilities as a father. While Seb generally seemed to be a happy go lucky child, it was moments like this that made him think twice. He decided the best option would be to change tactics. He was pretty sure that Robert wouldn’t be too happy about it when he found out but needs must.  
“Come on kid, you loved nursery. You’ll get to see all your friends and I bet your new teacher is going to be really nice,” He wheedled. “And, if you’re a very good boy, I’ll get you a treat ok?” 

And while Aaron wasn’t about bribery, Seb wasn’t above turning on the waterworks. 

He cried when Aaron put on his shoes. He cried in the car. He cried when Aaron brought him into the school building. He cried when his new teacher took him by the hand.  
“Don’t worry Mr Dingle, it’s normal for children to be this nervous on their first day,” The teacher said comfortingly. “Don’t worry, he’ll be fine,” 

Except Aaron did worry. He couldn’t help but feel as if this whole ordeal was torturing the poor little kid. He was beginning to wish that he’d left Robert to deal with this whole first day thing. In fact, he should’ve downright insisted. 

He tried his best to focus his mind on work but he couldn’t help watching the clock. They’d agreed that Robert would be the one to pick him up from school so Aaron waited until he knew they’d be home before calling. As soon as Robert picked up the phone, Aaron let rip with his worries that Seb had had a horrible day and was probably still upset. 

“Give over! he’s fine. He’s sitting at the kitchen table and having some juice and cookies. What’s all this about a treat?” Robert asked. “I thought we weren’t bribing him. Remember that hassle you gave me for buying him that jigsaw puzzle to get him to go to the dentist? what was it you said?” 

“Erm...I don’t remember,” Aaron replied quickly. He looked at the bag at the side of his desk. He’d already hurried to the nearest toy store on a scrap pick up and bought Seb a lego dump truck. 

By the end of the week, Seb had most of the construction vehicles set. 

****

Robert decided to put an end to the bribery when Seb started to ask for a Lego fire station. 

“How about we make it an early Christmas present?” Aaron asked. It had been an utter delight to take Seb to school over the past week. He’d gotten into his uniform and school shoes with no hassle and he’d been practically chomping at the bit to get out of the door every morning. Robert was insisting it was to do with the promise of a present waiting for him at the end of the day but Aaron liked to think his ‘motivational tools’ as he called them (definitely not bribes actually Robert) were paying off. 

“No Aaron. It’s bloody September!” 

“But he’s happy,” Aaron replied. “That’s all we want innit? Seb to be happy. He hates that bloody school. He’s always telling me that it’s horrible. Maybe we should think about homeschooling or something,” 

“Right and you’re gonna give up the scrapyard to sit at home and teach him right? because I’m certainly not giving up my job to be a homeschool teacher!” Robert sighed. “He likes school and school likes him. He’s not miserable or struggling. He’s just manipulating you to get what he wants and you’re letting it happen,” 

“Are you trying to tell me that a five year old is already trying to con people into giving him what he wants just like his Daddy?” Aaron asked doubtfully. 

“What can I say?” Robert replied with pride. “The kid’s got a good business head on his shoulders. Don’t ever do anything without getting something in return, good business acumen is that. Our boy’s going to run an empire some day!” 

Aaron rolled his eyes. Clearly his husband was just being dramatic. There was no way his little boy was capable of something like that. 

Still, the next time Aaron dropped Seb off at school and managed to avert the distressed tears with the promise of some more Lego, he decided to hang around. 

His little son stood bravely at the entrance of the classroom. He gave him a watery yet martyred looking smile before he followed his fellow classmates inside. Aaron could hardly bear it. The kid was being such a little trouper. He wanted nothing more than to go inside the classroom and take Seb away from yet another miserable day in a class he hated. The impossibility of promising his son that he’d never have to go to that school again hit him hard. Perhaps if he stood by the large classroom window and his son could see him, it would give him a little comfort? 

Aaron did just that. He ignored the strange looks he was getting from some of the other parents as he waved in front of the large window. 

His son, his darling Seb, who had been causing him so much stress and worry and sleepless nights since this school business started, was sitting at a table with five other kids. They were chattering away nineteen to the dozen. Seb was smiling widely and, with a dramatic flail of his arms, caused the rest of his table to crack up laughing. A minute or two later, his teacher came into the room. She approached the table and started to hand out some colourful lumps of dough. She gave each kid a nod and big smile and, when she reached Seb, actually ruffled his hair. Seb looked up to her and grinned up at her adoringly. 

She moved onto the next table and that was when Seb realised he was there. He instantly snapped on his saddest face and offered the most forlorn wave that Aaron had ever seen in his life. 

Aaron couldn’t believe it. It was all true. He’d been had by a five year old. As he walked away from the classroom, he couldn’t help but chuckle to himself. The lad really was a minute version of Robert. 

Like father, like son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes my contributions for Aaron Dingle Week 2020! If you'd like, you can check out my Robron tumblr!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mrdingleifyonasty


End file.
